Saving Percy
by Bloody-Plunder
Summary: After many years Nico finally confesses his feelings as a closure before Percy marries Annabeth. Sequel to My Happy Ending (Warning: lots of sex, M/M) Percy& Nico bromance.
1. Addict

"Ah.. AH Niico yeaaaa Ah God. Please…AH AH"

Those brilliant, sexy green eyes shut tightly and that dark hair splayed perfectly on the grey pillow, his mouth open wide. His grip on Nico's broad and strong shoulders grasped and clawed tightly as he desperately tried to bounce his ass back.

He was Nico's type. Anything that looked like Percy was his type and he loved to give them his all, pretending Percy was the one screaming wildly in pleasure beneath him.

A lot of the lookalikes liked to run their hands down Nico's toned body and they enjoyed being lifted up and put into positions that Nico wanted them in. Nico had gotten much more jacked. He worked out a lot and filled out a lot more, no one would have believed he used to be a scrawny little kid.

"What was your name again?" Nico grunted as he power drilled his dick into the boy's ass and his hands kept the cheeks spread open for him.

"Ah ah huh? Ahhh fuh.. yeaaa.. there..FUghh…UH Gck kuh," the boy moaned in a sexed out daze and just tightened his legs around Nico's torso in response.

Nico gave up asking. When his partners became incoherent or unable to form English words, he just gave them what they wanted and drove into them harder, quite good at the practice.

"AH AGH FUH..NNG NN NI-AGH AH AH AH AHHHHHHHHH," cried the boy, cumming and clenching hard around Nico, and whoops he passed out.

But he looked happy and super satisfied. Nico kept thrusting into him a few minutes longer before creaming himself deep inside the boy with a heavy shudder and a blissful sigh.

Nico pulled himself out with a wet pop, cum spewing out of the boy's ass as he wiped the head off on the boy's stomach. The boy had come to him for a few checkups now and then at Nico's office so he knew they were both clean and safe to have sex without condoms. Nico loved the feeling of cumming inside their bare, warm asses.

Nico had developed an insatiable appetite for crazy sex with confident brunette boys with sea green eyes, sometimes more than one at once. He was in the mood to fuck two Percy look alikes next time, this one had passed out too quick, but it was cute. He enjoyed fucking one while they fucked the other one against a desk, it was fun to pick them up and fuck them against random furniture. Or having both of them suck and deep throat his balls and cock at the same time.

Nico walked back to his car, lighting a cigarette and trying not to get horny all over again. He had taken the boy about 6 times, maybe more, before the kid finally passed out. Blowing some smoke into the night air he still couldn't keep his mind off of sex.

His favourite thing to do was having one Percy lookalike lie on top of the other making out and rubbing dicks together while he took his time fucking one in the ass and then taking turns fucking the second one beneath them as they moaned and begged for him. Even shoving his dick between both of them was a fun way to climax between them, holding both of their hips and slapping their slutty asses. He loved the wild ones. He loved sharing one at the same time, while one Percy laid down as the other Percy rode on top, he liked to force his dick into the hole as well.

As he recalled and listed all the affairs he had, he was happy that he replaced all those memories of his rape that they almost felt like they never happened. He had never bottomed again ever since Jason and he didn't have a single regret about it.

Driving back home he felt a lot more relaxed in his car the further he drove away from the boy's apartment. When he reached a stoplight, he glanced at the wedding invitation in his hand. He couldn't stop playing with it and twirling it in his fingers. His other hand came up to his mouth so he could lightly suck against his second cigarette. He was trying to quit, Hazel wouldn't have approved but he always itched for one now and then when he needed to unwind and after sex. His hand rested against the window frame and leaned outside as the air carried smoke away from his car. When the light turned green, he flicked the wedding card gently on to the passenger seat, sucked from his cig again and drove off.

He washed the sex off of him when he got into his shower. Everyone had an outlet, sex was his only outlet he had to get through his life, maybe one day he would come to stop needing it. But for now it was a compulsion that he had come to depend on. When he finished, he stepped out and saw something in the mirror, running his hair back he saw a rough love bite on his neck. Twisting a little he saw claw marks that the boy had left on his body in surprise, he hadn't even noticed it before. He moved to grab a towel and started to shake his hair into it. But then Percy threw the door open wide to see him fully nude.

Percy's whole body froze mid step.

"Uhh whoooops?"

Nico looked up at him through strands of wet bangs with a small smile and brought the towel down to wrap around his waist. Percy blinked in a slight stupor before scratching his head and laughing it off, apologizing.

"Dude.. when did you surpass me and started looking like a soldier in a rock band again? I feel like an old sibling whose younger one just shot up out of nowhere," Percy smiled. He had to admire how well Nico pulled off tattoos trailing from the top of his mid-back and down his right arm like a sleeve. Percy didn't think he could pull off tattoos at all.

Nico returned the smile. "Nah. You taught me how to wrestle and it felt good to be active. Guess it kinda snowballed from there."

"You'd probably cream me good, dude," Percy sighed, he couldn't keep up with Nico's insane workout schedules.

Nico coughed a bit at the innuendo Percy didn't intend. He tried to keep his horniness and lewd thoughts in check.

"Anyways, sorry for barging in. I was gonna shower before Clarrise's party,'' Percy said.

Nico blinked, "Oh yea..."

"Hah, did you forget? C'mon we'll cab back, let's get wasted."

No one else could make it, Annabeth was visiting relatives and Hazel was on a business trip with Frank. It was just him and Percy going to the party. Nico sighed internally, parties were nice and all, but he had a bad history of not liking them in general. He smiled to himself though as he threw on a pair of jeans and a grey sweater, he was grateful that Percy had been his friends all these years. They were best friends in fact. And they could use a few more parties to replace all those bad memories.

When they got there they were greeted with many new faces and a few familiars. Leo as usual was there, nothing about the boy had changed much, especially his appetite for partying and boozing. Nico looked around, it was cool how many people Clarisse knew, if in fact she knew everyone. College kids and adults all mixed in, it felt rather nostalgic to Nico, Clarisse was really loaded.

He and Percy wished Clarisse a happy birthday and kissed her on the cheek when they met her by the door.

She wiped it off. "Ew bozos cut if out, you're making me feel like a grandma. I'll be back. Keep an eye on these twats!" she smiled.

"Uh Clarisse, do you know everyone here?" Percy asked.

"Nope, see ya soon though. Need to pick up some people," she said as she walked out.

Percy and Nico laughed as she left and headed over to a couch that had space. It was funny how a few couples started making out as soon as Clarisse had left, if she was in here she'd probably break it up knowing her.

Sitting down next to a couple, Percy and Nico started to down a few drinks, ignoring the slobbering couple eating each other's face on the other side of the couch as they began to chat. Somewhere in the middle, Nico patted the girl's shoulder as she sat on the boy's lap, eating his face. She turned to look up at Nico drunkly and Nico passed her another drink. "Cheers," she burped and downed the drink and went back to kissing her guy, who was probably swallowing some of it too.

Percy laughed, "why'd you do that?" he asked as his hand shielded his eyes from the crazy couple.

Nico smiled, "in the hopes that they'll pass out soon, look they're already going at it more slower now."

But Percy kept his face averted as he laughed, "I don't want to look!" and he downed his drink.

A little while later, the couple passed out and drooped down on to the floor. Leo came by and almost tripped on their bodies, cursing in Spanish. Nico turned to hear Percy's gentle laugh.

"Haha" Percy breathed out, leaning his head back on the couch as he relished in his buzz. Just once, just once Nico wished he could kiss Percy. Clenching a fist against his thigh, he looked away. Hearing Percy's breath was too distracting, he took a sip of his beer and his eye caught a really cute girl staring at him in far corner. She smiled at him and he waved politely but looked away. There was a cute red headed guy by the mini bar laughing with his buddies and tipping in a cute drunk way.

Nico's eyes scanned around again and aha. There was a really stunning brunette with dazzling sea green eyes, it was rare to find Percy look alikes who had a very close eye colour, obviously they were never good enough but they were exciting. And this one was pretty close. Nico stared at him openly, swigging some more of his drink. The boy sat by the stairs smiling at two of his buddies as they chatted, he looked like a skater boy. Nico looked at his clothes, ripped jeans, converse and a band shirt with a few rocker bands on his wrists, the kid was probably a college student in his early twenties by the looks of him.

The boy looked up and was surprised to see Nico staring at him. Nico smiled at him and was pleased when the boy smiled shyly back. Nico could tell he was a power bottom, probably. He looked like a sweet and modest guy but with a confident air, like Percy. Nico wanted him.

Nico looked back to Percy .

"You okay?"

Percy nodded. "Yuuup, I just need to sit here for a while, I'll be good in a bit" he laughed.

Nico nodded, "don't drink anymore past your buzz.. I'll be right back okay?"

Percy looked at him, head resting against the couch and just smiled sweetly. It just made Nico far more aroused. He really wanted to take care of it now. He spoiled his dick too much these days.

"Sure, I'm good right here," and Percy went back to closing his eyes and relaxing against the couch. And Nico went up to the skater boy by the stairs.

The boy made sexy gasps against Nico's lips as he pressed him up against the wall and guided him through the hallway upstairs.

"How old are you?" Nico asked against the boy's lips.

"Mmmf..mm 23, don't stop..mm." The boy tugged hard at Nico's hair as he was practically carried down the hall.

They both ignored the snickering people by the top of the stairs glancing up at them and rushed into an open room.

Nico loved this kid, he was flexible, greedy and very active in the bedroom. As soon as he got Nico's pants open, the boy went down and swallowed Nico's cock whole like a starving man, his mouth stretching wide and his head bobbing violently on it. The boy was made for sucking cock, he had no gag reflex and a wicked tongue piercing that felt amazing sliding on Nico's cock. Nico could feel himself being deep throated as the boy drooled and sucked heavily on Nico's cock like sucking cock was his addiction and all he wanted to do. Nico knew this boy had confidence and he let himself lie back. The boy was fully naked except for his wrist bands and a chain around his neck that made a pleasant clanging sound whenever he bobbed his head and jacked Nico's dick off; Nico just had his fly open and he took his shirt off as the boy kept snacking on him.

After the boy drenched him up, Nico had to pull the boy's head off. He grabbed a condom from out of his pocket and let the boy roll it on his dick before getting on top and riding Nico hard, like he was born on it. The boy started laughing in delight in between his moans.

"Fuuuck you're huge, feels so good inside of me," he cried.

As the boy rode himself to near climax, Nico flipped him around and banged him hard into the bed. The heavy metal they turned on was having trouble drowning out the boy's moans and screams.

"Put the sheet in your mouth or someone's going to interrupt us," Nico grunted. The boy complied as he screamed into the sheets and tried his best to keep his ass up to speed with Nico's insane rhythm.

Nico was on a rampage inside the boy as he thought of Percy laying back so submissively on that couch, he gripped the boy's pelvis hard with both hands and moved impossibly faster as the boy choked on the sheets and his eyes rolled back.

"That was amazing.. fuck are you even human..," the boy gasped out heavily when they finished, making Nico grin.

"Mmm my prostate is gonna feel that for a month..fuck.."

This boy had more stamina than other Percy look alikes. Nico wouldn't mind going a few more rounds with him but didn't want to stay up there too long. So he smiled, tied his second used condom and threw it into a nearby trashcan. He zipped his pants up and got up to leave the naked boy to rest on the bed.

"See ya," Nico smiled at him.

"Thanks," the boy breathed out, "can I see you again?"

"Didn't I tell you I only do one night stands?"

"Oh yea.. shit."

"Sorry."

"It's cool. But if we bump into each other again, can we do it again?"

"Ha, Sure. Be safe. I'll lock the door."

The boy laughed again, nodding as Nico locked the door behind him and headed back to the stairs with a satisfied sigh. He had forgot to ask for the skater boy's name, not that it mattered. It wasn't really Nico's style to fuck someone more than once. Though lookalikes like that boy were very rare and hard to come by, natural brunettes with natural green eyes were just rare in general- most of them were just guys with dyed dark hair.

Nico was surprised that there was no one around at the top of the stairs anymore to his luck, but he heard some shouting downstairs.

When Nico got down he headed back to the couch and was surprised to see his view blocked by a crowd of people whopping, he saw girls cheering and blushing and guys howling. He walked over wondering what the hell was going on.

When he got there his heart dropped. Some random guy was making out furiously with Percy…and Percy…was letting him. It was aggressive too, not like normal drunken party kisses, but a contest. He could see Percy reciprocating, tongues fighting for dominance. Nico was in such a stupor he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Neither was backing down from the challenge, and it was like everyone was cheering and betting to see who would dominate. Everyone seemed to be cheering the other guy on more, he was bigger than Percy and looked like a punk. Percy's cheeks were red and the guy had his hand gripped deep into Percy's locks, pulling Percy's hair back hard to kiss him deeper. Next thing that happened, the guy forced Percy down on the couch, shoving his filthy tongue in deeper that Nico could hear Percy choke a bit and the guy slithered his other hand down to squeeze Percy's ass. It was all happening so fast, the guy might have fucked Percy into the couch with all those people cheering him on if Nico hadn't gone up to them and ripped the guy off furiously.

The punk staggered a bit and looked at Nico with a pissed off expression as Nico helped a drunk and flustered Percy sit up. He would never be witness to another Jason incident again, especially not to Percy.

"The fuck man? Piss off," the stranger said, looking like some buffer version of Spike from Buffy and pushing at Nico's shoulder and trying to pull Percy back. Nico kept Percy in his arms as the boy drooped into his embrace, and glared up at the guy as people around booed and moaned.

"My friend's drunk and I suggest you fuck off or else his fiancé will be hunting you down to kick your ass. But since she's not here at the moment I can do it for you on her behalf," Nico growled.

"Tch, don't bitch and blame me, he wanted it. Pass him back, I wasn't done with him, you can have him after."

Nico saw red, he was just about to put Percy down and beat the fuck out of this punk but Leo came in like a hero of the people. Almost tripping over the same couple passed out on the floor again, Leo briefly scowled and kicked them lightly before looking back up at the punk and Nico.

"Whoa whoa whoaaa bros, it's a party. Everyone chill out and don't ruin the birthday girl's big night. You wouldn't want Clarrise to come back and see you two fighting right?" Leo came in between them, and they both paled at the thought of Clarisse raging towards them. Nico would be murdered if she found out he banged some dude in one of her rooms. Apparently the punk guy knew her too by the way his face paled and ran his hand through his spiked blond hair.

"We're all adults eh? Hey big boy wanna make out with me instead?" Leo waggled his eyebrows and awkwardly brushed his own nipples, swaying his hips and making everyone crack up. Nico's eyebrows rose up. He might have taken Leo up on that offer if he was the other guy. The big guy huffed with a red face and stalked off, not wanting to look desperate or more of an asshole in front of the crowd.

"Thanks Leo," Nico said as he unclenched his fist. He felt warm remembering how Leo had saved him in church from Jason that one time, years ago.

"No probz man," Leo looked at him more seriously though, glancing at Percy.

"Get him home safe, okay?"

"You bet."

As Nico started carrying Percy away he looked back at Leo with a playful smirk.

"Better hide that sweet ass Leo," he joked. Kind of.

It caught Leo off guard and his eyebrows shot up in surprise, but then the guy guffawed a big laugh.

"I just can't stop it man, it has a mind of its owwwwn" and he did a really sexy hip roll towards the crowd, arms above his head as he moved to the music.

The latino really knew how to move his ass well. Sure Leo didn't look like Percy, but he was definitely a sexy piece of ass that Nico couldn't help but drool over; He suddenly wanted to sit Leo down on his dick and make him scream and sing out the whole Spanish language.

Nico had to force his mesmerized eyes away and carried Percy to his car.

He absently wondered if Leo was aware of all the guys staring at his ass and questioning themselves when they realized it was more tantalizing, defined and talented than all the girls' dancing around. Lucky Calypso.

The next day Percy tried to get himself out of bed as Nico doted on him.

"I'm not that sick… it's just a little hangover, I can make it to work today." Percy rubbed his head.

"I'm a doctor remember? You're staying home today no excuses.. What's the point in going, getting more sick and then missing more work days?"

Percy looked down at the Gatorade and soup on his lap with guilt.

"Man… we should have just stayed in and watched a movie or something," mumbled Percy.

Nico wished that now too, though he probably would have left during it to watch porn on his labtop. He tried to get his mind out of the gutter, but his compulsion always forced its way into his life. He was starting to feel like the main character in the movie Shame.

"Ughhh," Percy groaned, "man.. I need to stop getting wasted…fuck.. I shouldn't have done that."

"Have either of you.. done that before?" Nico asked, feeling a bit angry for Annabeth's sake.

He found it bizarre, because Annabeth had told him in confidentiality that she and Percy were both virgins, they were saving themselves for marriage. And they were finally getting married after years of Percy pestering her. So something seemingly small as drunk make out time with other people felt really earth shattering to Nico, it was like cheating for them and Percy seemed to be kicking himself really badly over it. They always seemed to live in an impenetrable bubble, in their lovey dovey world that no one else was allowed in. They were the perfect traditional couple in Nico's eyes.

"Nah.. like I know Annabeth used to make out with a few girls before we got together…so that wouldn't count..ughh I'll hafta tell her what happened when she gets back.. fuuuuck meee.."

Okay so Nico was really shocked to hear that about Annabeth, and he wished he could hear Percy say the last part of that sentence a trillion more times. And maybe the idea of Percy or Annabeth being with other people was hot to some people in some sense but Nico liked his fairytale image of Percy and Annabeth being the perfect, pure, and loyal couple.

"She'll understand, she'll probably be mad but she'll understand. You were drunk after all."

Percy put his head back in his hands, "I think I'm gonna hurl." Nico looked at Percy and felt despicable about himself.

Although he had gotten his life in check and things were going well, he had picked up a bad addiction. But he supposed sex was better than most addictions, and being a doctor he always had safe sex. But it still didn't make it right to him, especially how he felt about it afterwards. He didn't want to see Percy or Annabeth fall down a similar path just because it was a norm. They had something so special that only happens once in a life time and was one out of a million opportunities, most people would never find or know even a small amount of what that was like. He wished he could get his own innocence back.

"Just don't let it happen again, alright?" Nico said, patting Percy's head like a little kid.

But something was still bothering Percy even as he nodded with a smile and began to sip at his soup. Nico knew everything there was on reading Percy Jackson and his subtle emotions. After a moment of pause, He decided to approach it when he realized Percy wasn't going to.

"Alright, Percy what's wrong?"

"Ah..nothing." Percy gulped, bringing the soup back down.

"Don't lie to me, I thought we weren't going to do that anymore."

Percy nodded, "ah.. it's not really…I don't know.. I screwed up big, huh..." he responded as he moved the tray of soup and gatorade to the table beside him and sat up.

Nico's expression softened.

"It was a mistake, you weren't even aware. It could have been worse but you learned from it and now it won't happen again."

Percy nodded, "I also wonder though… why didn't you try anything?.."

Nico was surprised.

"Do..do you think that I'm like Jason, Percy?" Nico asked, bowing his head.

He wasn't a psychopath or super male like Jason was, he wasn't bipolar or had some sort of split personality, but he wasn't an average guy either. He wondered if an average guy with an average mentality even existed, everyone's mind was messed up, and he was starting to lose control of his more often as the days went by.

"Wh..No! Never…I just meant…ah crap that didn't come out right… it's just… I know that you liked me…well.. I know you still like me.. And I was in the mood that night to…ugh.. it still doesn't sound right."

Nico looked away, of course Percy would know by now. After all Nico was always there for him, Nico couldn't hide the love in his eyes for Percy, he couldn't stop helping Percy. He was pretty obvious after 15 more years of it.

"You're wondering why I didn't take my chance?" Nico asked.

Percy nodded awkwardly, hoping he didn't sound too conceited when in fact he could be a pretty self conscious guy.

"Look.. you're nothing like Jason.. I just thought…I don't know. I wouldn't have blamed you if you tried." Percy said.

"You…wouldn't blame me for taking advantage of you?" Percy burrowed his head in his hands in frustration.

"Agh no.. I just.."

"You feel bad because you think that you can't do anything for me but cause me pain." Percy shot his head up.

"You think that you owe it to me, you want to give me something to say sorry for everything you put me through."

Percy stared at him incredulously.

"Percy…you owe me nothing. And you're right. I'm not like Jason… I don't need anything from you. And I can honestly say that you've never hurt me," Nico spoke softly. However, some part of what he said nagged at him.

"I… I just want you to move on Nico. You're already 33 and... I just.. don't want to see you suffer anymore," Percy responded.

Nico smiled, "I'm not Percy."

"You are! You could find someone so much better and suited for you if you were able to get over this crush you have for me. You're punishing yourself because you think you don't deserve anyone. You'd realize I'm nothing that special and you'd find someone amazing for you. I want you to. I want you to know the same happiness me and Annabeth know. I just want to see you find someone."

Nico smiled, "I… doubt that's possible."

"Why?" Percy looked at him with a pained expression.

Nico looked away, "You don't… really know the whole story Percy."

"Then just tell me so I don't have to wonder why you can't move on to something better that you deserve."

Nico hesitated. He never wanted to be that ripple in Percy's world that would cause worry or problems, he just wanted to care for Percy.. but they were best friends now and had to shoulder each other's burdens, so it was inevitable.

"Just tell me honestly, Nico. You don't have to protect me from it. If Jason left you with some kind of trauma.. or if I've done something… I just want to know why you still refuse to move on from me after all these years… if you keep doing that you push away better possibilities."

Nico breathed in deeply, "I've never loved anyone the way I love you. No one else can replace that, you're the only person I'll ever be capable of loving entirely.. I've tried not to but it's only ever been you, Percy. I've only been attracted to you and no one else, I guess my sexuality orients around you, maybe that makes me kind of demisexual or something.. so it's not that I'm punishing myself, I just don't think there's anything more worthwhile than you in this world. Nothing and no one can change that or take that away from me, or change my mind of that. I will always love you, and only you. There's no room for anyone else in my heart." Nico looked up into Percy's eyes as he said this.

In a strange way Nico looked like a waiting dog, loyal to his master. Percy's mouth had dropped and his face was blushing furiously as he looked down very embarrassed.

"B-but what about those boyfriends you had?"

"They weren't boyfriends Percy, they were all one night stands.."

Percy nodded, that would explain why Nico's boyfriend was never the same person for longer than a day... Percy was a bit slow sometimes, he could admit that.

"And I.. I have a sex addiction.. I guess.. I might have picked it up after Jason and…and it kind of helps having to deal with being around you all the time, to be honest," Nico confessed.

He felt some resentment with himself for always needing it, he wanted to be happy just being by Percy's side. Percy didn't have to give him anything. He hated how easily his body was affected being around Percy, why couldn't he go back to that innocent longing and satisfaction he had as a boy..

"But you..oh…is that why they all…ah…" Percy stumbled on his words.

"…Why they all look like you?...yea…"

Percy looked down blushing even harder and Nico thought it was the cutest thing, even though he was the one confessing everything, he wasn't the one that was embarrassed. Percy was more shy about it than he was. He supposed it was because had come to terms with his love for Percy and his respect for Annabeth and Percy's relationship that he was no longer ashamed of himself. Percy was amazing, there was no shame in admitting being in love with someone like him.

''I..I'm not that great..,'' Percy mumbled embarrassed.

''You are…and you shouldn't blame yourself, all the people who love you are an example of how amazing you are.'' Percy paused, looking at his hands.

"Wha…what do you want from me Nico?"

"Do you really think you can give me what I want, Percy?" Nico asked sadly.

Looking away Nico added, "do you think you can even imagine or comprehend what those things are?"

"..But what if I could? What would you ask for?" Percy asked in hesitation. Nico smiled to himself. Of course Percy didn't know, Percy didn't have a clue, not a fraction of it. Of how much Nico was in love with him.

Nico looked at him, and Percy looked like he honestly meant it, he had a sort of fatal loyalty to the people he cared for. It was a dangerous quality sometimes though. This was another reason Nico didn't want to tell him the truth, because he knew it would honestly trouble Percy and the guy would never stop trying to compensate for it.

"What I want most.. is to see you happy. I want to see you grow old and happy with Annabeth. I want to see you build a family and achieve every dream and goal you ever wished for. I want to be there to see it all. As you friend," Nico smiled.

Percy stared at him for a moment, gulped and leaned in to Nico's lips. He was about to place a gentle press but Nico pushed him away with a strong but gentle movement of his arm, looking away. He couldn't watch Percy lean into him like that, submitting himself, it was killing him.

"Don't.. don't do that. Don't lose your way Percy. If you do you might never come back." Percy looked down and nodded.

"Don't do that to Annabeth. Don't do what you don't want. And don't give me what I can't have.. if you kiss me now I'll go insane." Nico breathed out, using every ounce and will of energy to push Percy away, if he let himself succumb, God and his angels all in heaven and the Devil and his hellions down below would all know at once that Nico was done forever. He'd never come back, he'd never recover. There would be no stronger addiction in this world than Percy's lips, he'd become a coveting and ravenous beast for them, and he could not allow that to happen.

"From now on promise me…promise Annabeth and promise yourself you'll be faithful from now on. You love her don't you?" Percy nodded wordlessly.

"And she loves you. Hell and all its horrors and demons couldn't tear you two apart" Nico smiled.

Nico had to fight off every demonic fantasy he had of fucking the virginity out of Percy all over the couch, he had to fight off the idea that Percy might just let him out of an act of kindness and apology. He had to fight off every moan and scream he could imagine leaving Percy's lips. He had to fight off the Jason that was growing inside of him.

"So keep everything for her. You don't need to owe me anything but your friendship. And no more getting drunk and making out with random strangers at parties."

Percy choked a bit on his laugh.

"And one more thing.. no more beating yourself up for me.. promise me that Percy? None of it was your fault. Everything that happened to me.. Don't blame yourself, don't do that to either of us. You and Hazel always try to over compensate."

A tear fell from Percy's eye and Nico brushed it away.

"So stop trying to make up for it… and watch your drinking."

Percy smiled.

"Yeah.. thanks Nico… I guess I'm not as perfect as you thought," he sniffed a bit. Percy could be a bit of a crybaby sometimes, he had wept pretty hard when watching the new Karate Kid movie and it was pretty cute.

Nico smiled back, "nothing could convince me you aren't perfect Percy… But we all need each other in times of despair, we can all take care of each other now.. and I guess we both have addictions we need to relapse from asap."

Percy nodded in agreement before saying, "can you promise me you'll be okay? And maybe try to give someone else an opportunity to love you?"

"Percy, I'm so happy with the way things are.. but if you think it's good, I'll try.. but please don't force me. I'm happy just loving you the way I do. I don't want to hurt other people by making them feel like a burden or inferior to you or a substitute… but I promise I will try if the opportunity presents itself." That was why Nico made it clear to his lovers that they were all one night stands prior to fucking them.

Percy nodded, trying to understand. Unaware of Nico's thoughts and Nico's heart, but closer than he was before.

"Maybe in another world I would have loved you back the same way," Percy said.

Nico smiled.

"Well it means the world to hear you say that."

Nico knew Percy would come to understand eventually.

"Am I still your best man?" Nico asked.

"You bet" Percy smiled more genuinely.

Nico woke up to a bright sunlight streaming through his blinds and an incessant cellphone buzzing on his stand.

He had come back home after tucking Percy back into bed yesterday after their heart to heart chat. Now he was dreading the things he had to do today and wanted to just burrow deeply under the covers.

Nico groaned as he picked up the phone. Groggily he yawned a "yeah?" into it.

"DI ANGELO, YOU FUCKED SOMEONE IN MY GUEST ROOM?"

Nico groaned as he pulled and kept the phone away at a distance, hoping he wouldn't get any internal hemorrhaging from this conversation.

"Hey to you too Clarisse... ah...I don't know what you're talk-"

"I GOT 5 WITNESSES SAY THEY SAW YOU AND SOME KID GO INTO MY ROOM AND-"

Nico slowly saw up, his bed hair blown every which way as he looked up at the ceiling and hating life as Clarisse ranted on.

"Mmmm.. who is that?" mumbled a naked body in his bed.

"Ah shh, go back to sleep Chase," Nico whispered.

"It's Hunter," the boy grumbled and went back to sleep.

"Oh..Sorry," Nico said

"Mmmm she's really loud," whispered another boy.

"Does she wanna join?" sighed a third one.

"Ew, please no. Most of us here aren't into that," groaned the fourth one.

"Well you never know, I didn't know I liked dudes until last night. Bodies are bodies. Sex is sex," smiled the third boy.

"Wanna go again Nico?" one of the four asked sleepily.

Nico sighed in aggravation as Clarisse kept shouting and the boys poked at him playfully. He wasn't feeling all that proud of himself for having fucked four boys repeatedly in one night.

"Ah...Clarisse... well.. it was a guest room you know... for the guests and all.."

"WHAT THE FU-"

"KIDDING, I'M KIDDING! Look I'm really.. so so so sorry. It was really stupid of me and I was being selfish," Nico explained as one of the boys started to kiss hickeys into his neck.

"I just wasn't thinking at the time. I'll uh.. come by and clean it if you want," Nico said as he gently pushed the boy off him.

"CLEAN IT? CLEAN IT? IT'S NEVER GONNA BE THE SAME AGAIN NOW THAT YOUR NASTY ASS HAS TAINTED IT ALL UP, WHAT ABOUT MORAL ETHICS AND RESPONSIBLITY, HOW THE HELL CAN YOU JUST DRAG SOME KID INTO MY ROOM, FUCK HIM SENSELESS-"

"I..didn't..fuck him..that senseless," Nico said

"Liar," yawned one of the boys.

"I FOUND EIGHT CONDOMS NICO. EIIIIIIIIGHT" Clarisse screamed.

"Woah, woah... I only used two that night, and we cleaned everything up after... the rest aren't..."

There was a pause on the phone as Nico waited.

"C-Clarisse?"

Outside on the street people flinched when they heard a

"WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK" escape from Nico's window.

The boys all jumped in surprise and Nico hurriedly ran to close the window and dropped the phone fearfully. Angry Clarrise was terrifying. He hope it would scare his dick back into his pants for the next few weeks so he would stop being controlled by his needs. Maybe he should make Clarisse his best friend.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THIS MESSED UP FUCKING WORLD. THE AIR IS GONNA GIVE ME HIV. MY HOUSE IS A CESS POOL-" Nico was too scared to hang up on her so he muffled the phone in his bed as he got ready to take a shower.

"Can we join Nico?" asked one of the boys.

"Ah.. you know what, you guys can all go take a shower first and maybe you should head out after, okay?" Nico said.

They all awed but did as instructed, Nico had to fight back the urge to join them as he heard them fucking and moaning in the shower. He remembered one said they were a construction worker, one was a law student, there was one in a rock band too maybe, he couldn't remember much on who was who or what any of their names were. But he tried to focus on Clarisse's screaming to center him as he closed his eyes.

The boys walked back into the room a little later, they were worn but still begged Nico one more time and he refused them as they put their clothes on. Each one of them kissed Nico goodbye before leaving the house.

Nico sighed as he locked the door. He noticed but ignored the boxers the boys had left on his bed purposely. He went back to the muffled phone and picked it up again.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? DO YOU HAVE SOMEONE IN THERE NOW YOU HOE? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"It's okay they just left"

"THEY!?"

Later when Clarisse finally had to hang up as she wished Nico multiple death threats, he got himself cleaned up. Nico looked at himself briefly in the bathroom mirror before heading out.

_Time to go visit Jason again._


	2. Killer

Nico relished in the sound of choking coming from the boy beneath him. He slammed into the ass deeper and harder as he held the boy down forcefully. Nico had the boy's legs stretched and spread out far back so that the boy's pelvis reached his own head. He got the boy to swallow his own dick as Nico fucked him. Nico had smirked when he did.

"I knew you were flexible enough," he had said.

And now he was happily enjoying the view of fucking the boy deep in the ass as the boy sucked and bobbed his head up on his own cock desperately as it pounded into his mouth because of Nico's hard thrusts. The boy looked to be in such a state of euphoria that tears were falling from his eyes and drool and pre-cum slipped from out of his mouth and drenched his face.

Nico sped his hips up mercilessly against the boy's prostate, forcing the boy's cock deeper into his throat as he did. The boy looked beautiful with his asshole and his mouth stretched out perfectly.

"Yeah..suck your cock," Nico growled, grabbing the boy's hair and forcing his head closer to deep throat himself more.

"MMF MMFF MMM MMF MMMF MM MM," moaned the boy around his cock, his hands reaching up to pull and squeeze at his own balls.

"Nnngh," Nico groaned out, as he came in the boy's ass, thrusting the rest of his rage inside as the boy came into his own mouth repeatedly. Nico released the boy's legs and pulled them back down and more of the boy's own cum squirted onto his face as his cock popped out of his mouth. Nico caressed the sides of the boy's thighs before leaning down and making out with him, tasting the boy's cum together. This boy made Nico think of a cute kitten.

Nico looked up from the panting kitten boy as he slipped into unconsciousness, to the other one waiting in the corner and breathing heavily at the sight. That boy looked more like an obedient dog.

With a motion of his hand Nico said, "your turn."

"Ah ah ah..ahh are you okay, Nico?" the new boy asked as Nico fucked him sideways against a table, one leg holstered up on Nico's shoulder and squelching and slapping sounds echoing in the room.

"Haah, yeah. Why are you talking?" Nico asked as he squeezed the boy's leg close to his chest so he could shove himself all the way to the root and back out as hard and fast as he wanted.

"You...you just seem a bit up..upset..and agg..agr...agughuuuh"

"Aggressive?" Nico asked as he thrust powerfully and the boy desperately tried to keep his balance, hugging the shifting table tightly.

The boy choked on his words, "unf...don't... stop.." and the boy stopped yammering, just letting Nico plunder his ass.

"Good boy."

Earlier that day, Nico looked at him through the glass and wished he didn't see a reflection. He looked at the haggard man who was in there for attempted murder and rape. Jason's stay in the prison had extended after the jury enacted more charges against his sentence for trying to kill Annabeth, bad citizenship and riots. The second he was released and put on watch he had stabbed his father to death and almost killed a cop, getting himself sent back to prison for life. Prison was his home.

Jason looked at his body, but it no longer made Nico feel uncomfortable.

"You've changed alot.."

Nico stared back at him, "you haven't changed, much."

Jason smirked, "yeah, these shit walls can't make me behave."

He looked back at Nico's body, "guess I can't overpower you anymore huh, superman?"

Nico just looked at him. Jason looked zombie tired, his hair had grown a little past his eyes and ears and he had a bit of beard scruff going on but over all it still looked like Jason.

"Hm, not much for being a bottom, but you can drill me if you ever want," Jason said licking his lips.

Nico stared emotionless at him, having become used to shutting out Jason's words. Jason would try to use his words as a weapon to make Nico feel uncomfortable, but he wasn't that weak 18 year old boy anymore.

"Unless of course you'll still let me have a go at you first," Jason smirked.

"I read about what you did," Nico finally said.

Jason sighed, "That was 15 years ago, why are you talking about it now?"

"Was it 15? hm felt like 5." Jason's eyebrow twitched, Nico knew it would irritate him to say that, Jason was the kind of person to chart every second of every hour of every day, of every miserable year away from those memories.

But Jason pretended to shrug it off, "so what? Is it a crime to talk to people now?" he asked.

"You drove that man to kill himself.."

Jason sighed, "It doesn't matter what I said, he's the coward who killed himself, he wanted to. The guy was damaged, he was piss ass weak and he would've died regardless. I did him a favour. Guys like him don't survive in a world like this."

"And your father? You killed your father in cold blood Jason. For fuck's sake, you killed him. You assaulted that cop, those people..you..."

Jason scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

Nico shook his head and clenched his teeth angrily, "After all these years you're-"

"Still the same selfish ass.. I know, I know."

Nico thought back to the headlines that day when he first read about Jason in the newspaper. _Inmate commits suicide in jail cell. Horrifying details. H_e had read how Jason had coerced a man to take his life just by talking to him at the other end of the prison in his own cell. Jason didn't stop there though, he would always end up being a headline, not entirely significant in the vast world but enough to get some spotlight in the media.

"Didn't you feel anything when you killed your father?"

"No. I told you I hate everyone. That fucker can rot in the ground for all I care. And my bitch mother can join him."

Nico shut his eyes in aggravation tightly, wishing he could reach into the window and beat the hell out of Jason. Nico had visited the grave of Jason's father, he had given his condolences to the family of the man Jason had coerced. He had been there for Jason's mother, he hated feeling obligated to give them the respect Jason couldn't, he wanted to move on from everything attached to Jason but it was never possible. Jason glanced down at Nico's fists clenching with a curious look on his face.

"..What about that man.. what did you say to make him kill himself?" Nico asked, damning his curiosity.

But Jason got up as he heard the time up bell ring.

"Why do you keep coming back? It's been 15 years. But you came back," a flicker of hope passed through Jason's eyes as he said this, as if he had been waiting for Nico all these years.

"Why? Do you feel sorry for me? How can you after what I've done," he continued.

Nico looked at his hands, "..I don't know... I just want to understand why you're still making shit storms." He clenched his fists, that wasn't what he wanted to ask, but he didn't have the guts to say it.

"What's the point of me being out there if I can't be with you?" Jason stated boldly.

"..in other words.. everyone you killed is partly my fau-" Nico began to say.

"TIME!" an officer banged against the window as he opened the door behind Jason and beckoning him over.

"Don't try and save me. Just forget about me, Nico.. There's nothing left to save." And Jason got up from his chair, touched the window out of habit and turned to leave.

"Can you forget about me?" Nico suddenly asked.

"Never." Jason turned to look back at Nico.

"I said time!"

"I'm coming already, fucking cracker.." And Jason walked away, zoning out and probably daydreaming of the boy that Nico used to be. Nico wondered why Jason hadn't killed himself long ago. Maybe in a weird way Jason still wanted to hold onto Nico and being dead might ruin that.

Nico kept fucking into the boy, before pulling out and shooting cum across the boy's back. The boy almost collapsed, but Nico held him up and carried him onto the bed. The other boy was slowly waking up again and Nico moved towards him and pinned him down.

"Ah Nico.."

"Wanna suck your dick again, kitten?"

The boy nodded silently with a blush on his face and Nico stretched his legs all the way back again and shoved himself into the boy's abused asshole.

"Mmmn, when the other boy wakes up, I'm gonna fuck you while you fuck him okay? So don't pass out again."

The kitten boy nodded sweetly as his cock fucked his mouth once again and his eyes rolled back from the pleasure.

"Wow you came back in the same week? Here I was worried that I'd have to wait another 15 years," Jason smiled.

"I brought photos," Nico said flipping one around to show Jason. It was a picture Hazel had taken of him when he was 19 and sleeping on their couch in an ugly Christmas sweater during the holidays. Nico hated it even though Hazel thought it was cute. And apparently Jason didn't seem to hate it either.

As expected Jason eyed them hungrily his hands tried to jerk forward but he contained himself.

Jason furrowed his eyebrows "is this some kind of joke?"

"No.. there yours if you want them." Nico spoke a little disgusted with this form of bartering and bribing. He just hope it would pay off.

"Of course I want them.. how many do you have?"

"Plenty," Nico sighed

"But..only if I get a few answers. I'm going to ask you a bunch of questions and I want truthful and thoughtful answers, and no bullshit jokes or remarks in between," he added.

"This some sort of psychoanalysis test?" Jason laughed, not taking his eyes off the photo.

Nico lowered his hand holding the photo with a grimace.

"Like that.. tch you know what.. forget it, this was a stupid idea.." Nico said feeling like a moron and putting the photo away.

"No.. no i'll do it.. just...how many do you have?" Jason said, hungrily eyeing the photo.

"..How many do you want?"

"All of them. Everything you have." Jason looked dead serious, like he would kill every inmate as a price for each picture if Nico wanted.

Nico looked down at the photo, playing with it in his hands, he was more than happy to get rid of them, especially all the ugly ones. He hated lonely pictures of himself. But it was definitely a bad idea to surrender them to Jason. He wasn't ready to give away every photo he had to a murdering, raping psychopath; the ones with him and Hazel were definitely for keeps.

"I'll tell you anything you want.. just give me them," Jason said trying not to sound too desperate but struggling.

"Alright, it's a deal," Nico said with a sigh. He started playing with his hands and looking down at them like they were complex mechanisms. He promised himself to make it brief and to stop before it was too late.

Jason waited patiently and slowly started to smirk a little, Nico was already regretting his decision.

"Well?"

Nico's brow started to furrow, he was having a lot of trouble spitting out his thoughts.

"Gonna ask me my favourite colour?" Jason joked.

Nico sighed, "No."

"Well it's black if you wanted to know.. hmm though I guess that's a value."

Nico frowned, "black isn't your.." _No stop... it's irrelevant, don't talk about it _Nico thought.

"It's yours, so it's mine." Jason was leading the conversation as usual.

"My favourite colour isn't black, Jason," he grumbled. _Crap_

"But you wear it all the time," Jason smiled knowingly.

"Doesn't mean it's my favourite," Nico stated, he was trying to sound bored but he felt very agitated.

"..It's green isn't it?" Jason's jaw tightened as Nico's eyebrows rose a bit in surprise,

"Hmf.. ha..yea of course it is," Jason grumbled as he sat back, "so what shade of green?"

"I'm supposed to be asking the questions, Jason," Nico spat._ Get back on track. Get back on track._

"It's the shade of Percy's eyes isn't it?"

Nico looked away, "you always knew my favourite colour was green."

Jason blinked. "I didn't know if it still was."

"What does that mean?"

"You're still in love with Percy."

"How do you get that from my favourite colour?" Nico hissed in irritation and rolled his eyes.

Jason chuckled, "I was just guessing. No one would think my favourite colour is black.. I don't own anything black. You don't own anything green. It's all kind of funny and irrelevant isn't it."

"It's downright dull," Nico stated.

Jason sat forward a wide grin on his face as if he learned the best secret.

"Now I know why you're here," he chuckled deeply.

Nico stared up at him with a harsh glare.

"If you keep doing this, you won't ever get a single glance at the pictures ever again."

Jason's smile didn't falter, he just sat back quietly and gestured Nico to continue.

"..How do you cope with your.. aggression?" Nico muttered.

Jason's grin became like a shark and his eyes glinted demonically, it was as if whatever life Jason had lost in prison had re-sparked in his eyes and Nico had a feeling he was playing a game with the Devil.

The boy thrust up into the other boy's warm ass. The rider bounced up and down, leaning down to make out with the boy beneath. A third boy came in from behind and squeezed his cock into the boy's already full ass. "Ah..AH," screamed the boy in the middle as the one on the bottom moaned loudly, digging his fingers into the rider's hips. The rider shuddered hard as the one on top hammered in as hard as he could, sliding and shoving his dick in greedily against the bottom boy's dick and abusing the rider's stretched out hole.

The rider collapsed on the boy beneath and the boy wrapped his arms around his waist, sucking furiously at his neck and moaning into it as they all rocked back and fourth on the bed by the heavy thrusting of the boy above them.

Nico took a long drag of his cigarette as he watched them before walking up behind them. He watched close up as the two dicks plundered one hole, cocking his head as he kept looking he pulled his cigarette out to exhale smoke onto their moving private parts before placing the cig back between his lips. He started to squeeze the top boy's ass with a hand to make him stop. The boy forced himself to still as Nico got in behind them and placed himself in the middle of the boy on the bottom and the boy on the top. He shook and rubbed his dick a bit against their balls before squeezing the head of his dick between the two dicks and into the rider's ass as well.

"AH GOD..FUCK.." the rider screamed loudly as Nico pushed in deeper and the bottom and top boys moaned and shuddered heavily, holding on to the rider tightly to keep him in place. They all began to move as much as they could as Nico gave the most powerful thrusts.

"Mein Gott! Mein Gott! Ahh! Ahh! Es ist Weihnachten Zeit für meinen penis," cried one of the boys.

Nico's brows knitted, "what did he say?" he grunted out.

"Fuck.. I don't show.. I mean.. ah.. aghh," cried the bottom one.

"ah it's.. it's too much ahh..." the rider choked out, saliva spilling out from the sides of his mouth.

Jason smiled like he knew all of Nico's dirty little secrets as he answered the questions.

"My bitches all look like you, and if they don't have the right colour hair I order black hair dye from under the table. It's not the strangest quirk in jail."

Nico nodded uncomfortably.

"It's not the same, it's never enough.. but it keeps me sane," Jason added.

Nico's eyes dazed a bit.

"How about you?" Jason asked.

Nico glared up at Jason, "you don't get to ask any questions, remember?"

"...Fine."

Nico paused, thinking carefully about his next question and how to word it.

"Can I just say one thing then?" Jason asked with a thoughtful expression.

"What?" Nico asked irritated.

Nico slammed inbetween as hard as he could, he couldn't shove all the way in but he forced and controlled the speed, the sound of squelching and balls slapping invigorated him. The sounds of all their moans engulfed him, he pulled the top boy's hair roughly back and began to bite on the boy's neck.

"You never fell in love again."

Nico was quiet.

"You never moved on.. like me"

"Ah Ah Ahhhhhh" the boys cried out as they came, they flooded the rider's ass with cum, all three dicks shuddering and twitching inside him as he panted hard into the bottom boy's neck. The boys all stilled as Nico kept thrusting in deep, slow movements, dazed. "Percy..," he moaned as his hips kicked up faster again, and this time he did shove all the way in with brute force.

"Agh! Ahh.. God.. no way ..ahh fuck!" cried one of the boys as they threw their head back.

Nico looked up at Jason but felt like he was looking at a mirror.

"Welcome to my world, babe."

Nico punched the window between them.

He didn't give Jason a single photo, but Jason had looked like he was expecting that. Later that week Nico finally made the drive into town as he left work.

He had been anticipating this for a long while and sucked it up as he finally walked into the building.

"Hi.. I'm Nico.. and.. I'm a sex addict.."

"Hi Nico!"


End file.
